


Into The Unknown

by QuietArtemis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, bc in this au you and your soulmate can hear each other sing, songfic cringe, this is weird i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietArtemis/pseuds/QuietArtemis
Summary: A songfic inspired by "Into The Unknown" DUET Mashup (Idina Menzel vs. Panic! at the Disco) by Sanjay on YT (it's so GOOD. go listen!!!)It's sappy and cringy but do I even care about writing quality content when I can just throw out my brain farts?... xD(fun fact: i despise songfics with mighty passion. Talk about irony.)
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 63





	Into The Unknown

He heard it, felt it under his skin. The sweet, simple melody that haunted his thoughts and dreams. A tune that tied him to his soulmate. A connection unfulfilled yet, but so very strong. Ethereal.

 _“Oh-Oh-O-oh...”_ a smooth tenor voice sang from somewhere far away. Percival was largely distracted by it whenever his soulmate hummed the tune or sang something to... what Graves assumed, were his friends or creatures.

His soulmate was also terribly inconsiderate, singing whenever he pleased and not allowing Percival to work or sleep. Graves was having another sleepless night when he heard the familiar melody calling out for him.

“ _Oh-Oh-O-oh_ ” the stranger sang. _“I can hear you but I won't_ _Some look for trouble while others don't_ ,”

It sounded like his soulmate was hesitant to find him. Perhaps, afraid of a heartache? 

**“There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day**  
**And ignore your whispers which I wish would go away, oh**  
**Whoa.”** Percival, half-concerned, half-irritated, decided to sing back even thugh he didn’t feel like he’s particularly gifted at it.

“ _You're not a voice, you're just a ringing in my ear_ ,” he soulmate sang back as if in denial that he got a reply.

“ **And if I heard you, which I don't, I'm spoken for I fear,** ” Percival replied. He was pretty much married to his job at this point. He couldn’t just get up and get married, have kids and a little house with a dog and white fence.

No. It didn’t sound like him at all.

“ _Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls,_ ” the stranger sang right back. Good. So they’re both surrounded by what they love and don’t need each other.

Somehow, Percival didn’t feel as happy about it as he should have.

“ **I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls!** ” Graves chanted, feeling somewhat angry and frustrated. This wasn’t how you were supposed to approach your soulmate, right? This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. You were supposed to want to meet them. And he did. He just... didn’t want a relationship to take priority in his life and that was bad. He pushed his soulmate away in their first true interaction. It wasn’t surprising they would push him away too in retaliation.

“ _I've had my adventure, I don't need something new,_ ” his soulmate hummed. Percival could understand as much. The fear of unknown. He was afraid too. Graves had some brief relationships, but nothing meaningful. To meet your soulmate was said to be life-chaning. Was he ready for that?

“ **I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you,** ” Percival confessed, keepig the tune. “ **Into the unknown.** ”

“ _Into the unknown,_ ” they echoed back, making Graves chuckle.

“ **Into the unknown!** ” he sang with his very best vocalizations. He could hear his soulmate’s laughter in the wind.

“ _What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake_  
_Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?_ “ his soulmate sang, sounding a little scared. Percival imagined his destined man must’ve been used and hurt before to be asking such things.

“ **Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me?**  
**Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be?** ” Graves hummed, full of doubts of his own. He wasn’t worried about his soulmate hurting him, no. He was concerned about change and what would they mean to him once they met.

“ _Every day's a little harder as I feel your power grow,_ ” the beutiful tenor sang louder this time. Percival got a confirmation they felt the pull getting stronger as well and it’s not as one-sided as he worried it might be.

“ **Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go,** ” Percival cried out, longing to be somewhere out there where his soulmate was. This unrest he felt could only be soothed by their bond completing. They both knew that.

“ ** _Into the unkown! Into the unkown! Into the unknown!_** ” they sang together, playful and excited. They were in perfect synchronization and Percival never felt better about his singing. His and his soulmate’s hearts were in it. The magic swirled around him, portraying plants and wild creatures. He imagined that’s where his soulmate was. 

“ _ **Are you out there?**_  
_**Do you know me?**_  
_**Can you feel me?**_  
_**Can you show me?**_ ” they chanted and their combined magic sent them visions of each other’s locations more vibrant and real with each second. Percival could almost feel his soulmate’s presence.

“ **Where are you going, don’t leave me alone,** ” Graves sang, feeling his soulmate’s magic leaving him.

“ _How do I follow you,_ ” his soulmate hummed back.

“ ** _Into the unkown,_** ” they ended the song together. For a split second, Percival saw his soulmate’s image painted with his magic. Now that he knew who was he looking for, Graves knew he wasn’t going to give up.

***

It took them many months to meet again. They’d sing together on rare occasions they both had the time and were in proper headspace to do that. Percival looked for his soulmate relentlessly, trying to dig through the files of every wizard and no-maj he could find.

In the end it was his soulmate who found him. Or rather, his soulmate’s mischievous creature.

Percival was on his way to his office when he felt something crawling up his pant and trying to get to his pocket. The thing was fast but not fast enough for him. Graves caught it by the scruff and realized he’s holding a niffler.

The creature had the absolute gall to give him kicked puppy eyes while holding a coin it stole from him.

“Give that back. Now,” he said, glaring at the little thief. The niffler looked very guilty and hesitantly returned the golden coin.

“Oh, you little scoundrel!” a very familiar voice shouted. “Come back here!”

Percival looked up and was greeted by his soulmate. He could feel it as soon as he saw him - the change in him. As if everything just clicked into place. His soulmate looked equally startled with this new feeling, staring at Graves like a deer caught in headlights.

“He’s yours, I assume?” Percival said, offering the niffler back. His soulmate nodded and quickly put the creature back in his case, scolding it a fair bit.

“Um, Newt Scamander,” his soulmate eventually offered.

“Percival Graves,” he said with a nod. “Excuse me if I’m being too forward but I think you’re beautiful.” Percival added wistfully. Newt blushed like a rose and Graves could swear he saw a tiny smile playing upon his lips.

“Y-you’re very h-hadsome, too,” Scamander stuttered out so quietly, Percival could barely hear him.

“Would you like to go for a coffee with me?” Graves asked, daring to sound hopeful and offering his arm.

Newt nodded and shyly linked their arms together. They walked down the MACUSA halls, hearing everyone whisper behind their backs.

***

And thus, their shared adventure began. Adventure full of creatures, wild chases, unfortunate criminals who were stupid enough to get between them... but also love, trust and romantic walks in the moonlight.

Newt would often tease him for being a tough guy on the outside but a big softie inside. Percival would grumble and cuddle him harder, making his soulmate laugh beautifully. Few years into their marriage, they had six children they loved to the moon and back.

They were happy and having a better life they ever imagined they could have.

“Hey, Newt,” Percival said sleepily one late evening as they laid on the bed, side by side. “Remember when we were scared to meet? Afraid of the change that’d follow?”

Newt hummed, nodding his head.

“Meeting you was the best decision I’ve ever made. Even if we weren’t soulmates, I’d still chose you over anyone else. I could never be happier.”

“You old sap,” Newt teased and kissed him soundly. “You’re lucky that I love you.”

“Oh, believe me, I know I am.”


End file.
